Will to love
by NoRatCat
Summary: Sometime after the death of her beloved Sinuous, Adder reflects on the future and what it may hold. Especially on how to guide what Sinuous left behind.


Adder stared silently between her coils. Her eyes lowered in a solemn contempt. Contempt for the world around her. Her den was dark, fragments of brown situated amongst the night lit earth. This was her home, a place where she could reflect and enjoy the solitude. At least that was ago, this den was home to two.

The Adder of Farthing Wood had never concerned herself with romance. She had viewed it as a frivolous thing. She wasn't sure if it was her nature, or just simply her upbringing, but frankly she had never shown an interest in romance, not caring if she never fell in love. Still, love had taken all of her companions. Not in a literal sense though. Really all of it was a foolish endeavor, and frankly she was satisfied with her solitude. That changed when she met Sinuous.

She hadn't met too many Adders in White Deer Park, nor did she care. But Sinuous had changed all that. For the first time, she had felt true companionship. A deep personal bond that could only be forged from the fires of love. Yes love, she had fallen in love. Soon they were everywhere together. Never parting from one another's company. Then he died. She remembered the last words he had said to her.

" _Be careful Adder. The beautiful snake whom I love._ "

If she had known that would be the last time she would see him alive, she would have said more. Maybe. Her own lack of showing emotions probably prevented it. But that's how it was. The next time she saw her mate, he was dead in the grass.

She had wanted to lash out at the world. To shout out how unfair it was. But she compensated by killing as many rats as she could. She had especially wanted to kill that Bully. Frankly she had felt as if her revenge was stifled the moment his tail was bitten off. Though she had laughed, she had felt a bitter taste in her mouth. And with the park's new assimilation, along with Plucky's rise to leadership, things were now peaceful. Everyone would go back to their normal lives, and she would be alone. At least, she had thought that's how it would be. Something had changed and now that change lay within her coils.

"Oh SSSSSinuoussss. If only you could sssssee them." Adder spoke to herself.

In-between her coils were two baby adders. It would seem Toad's prediction of her and Sinuous "adding up adders" was accurate. She had learned she was pregnant some time after the rats were defeated. But she kept it secret from her friends. For some odd reason she didn't feel it was right to reveal. She wasn't the kind of creature to want attention drawn to herself.

When she found out about her condition, she didn't know what to feel. Happiness? Sorrow? Rage? Fear? Maybe it was a combination of emotions? Whatever it was, here she now was, a single mother.

Another bit of unfairness. While her female friends had their mates to keep them and their young safe, she had no one. Alone again, just like always. Only this time, she didn't want that. She wanted a mate. She wanted Sinuous. But it seemed she wouldn't get that. Denied her right at happiness. No, that wasn't true. She still had them, her precious babies. First there was the female, her daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother, save for a dot upon her face. In human terms, it would be called a beauty mark.

"Viper." Adder spoke, bestowing her daughter with a name befitting her.

Then she looked at the youngest, her son. And looking at him made her pain all the more. The child was the spitting image of his late father, only lacking Sinuous's facial markings. She knew just the name for him.

"SSSSSinuoussssss." She said. "II." Yes, a perfect match. A way for Sinuous's legacy to live on.

The two snakes were far too young to go out in the open. But once they were big enough, she would present them to the world, showing everyone. Adder wondered what their expressions would be? Would they be shocked? Happy? She would have to wait and see.

All she knew was that these children, her children, would be what she would live for. She would make sure they grew up strong. Ready to take on the world and whatever it threw at the,. She would not raise weaklings.

And so, the Adder of Farthing Wood lowered her head, and joined her family in slumber.

A/N Been a while since I've posted anything Farthing Wood related here. Just a little look into my farthing Wood head canon. Personally I am in the bandwagon that Adder was pregnant after Sinuous was killed.


End file.
